


hotel room

by jxshujiwxnu



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bad comedy, i have terrible humour i hope you enjoy it anyways, its an almost embarrassing try to be funny, jinson gets mentioned, jinson is loud af, markbum is so soft, no smut just kissing, soft, they actually discussed but ended up all lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshujiwxnu/pseuds/jxshujiwxnu
Summary: “you knew.” and the older nodded. “why didn’t you tell me? as your leader i think i should have had this information earlier.” mark giggled. as his leader? oh he could play this game just as well as jaebeom.or markbum being the dorks they are when fighting about whether mark should have exposed jinson or not.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	hotel room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovejinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/gifts).



> this was pretty much enjoying lovejinson's one shot too much so i had to write a sequel about markbum. tried being funny, please don't mind my bad humour. 
> 
> please dont mind typos or stuff ㅠㅠ

a knock on the door before jaebeom opened. mark came in, giving the leader a slight smile. 

“you wanted to talk to me?” 

only a nod, the younger sitting back down on his bed, his hair messy, a bit sweaty, his shirt sticking to his body, he probably just finished working out. “oh, am i late for the show?” 

“ha ha,” jaebeom replied and spread his limbs across the mattress, a brief moment of silence before he spoke again, “so.” 

“so?” mark didn’t understand what this was about? the black haired male seemed kinda mad about something. 

was it because of his talk with jackson before? the other male probably couldn’t keep his mouth shut and exposed him. 

thanks jackson, mark thoughts, mentally rolling his eyes. 

“so jackson and jinyoung,” the leader replied, having mark just shrug. 

“yeah, what about them?” 

“you knew.” and the older nodded. “why didn’t you tell me? as your leader i think i should have had this information earlier.” mark giggled. 

as his leader? oh he could play this game just as well as jaebeom. 

“as his best friend you shouldn’t be told by me that he gets a giant dick shove up his ass from time to time.” 

the black haired male wanted to complain when he reviewed what he had said. “how would you know jackson has a giant dick?” 

another shrug, then mark straddling the younger. “as your boyfriend i am kinda worried now.” 

“as my boyfriend?” mark repeated, a devious smirk on his lips, “when did i approved of being your boyfriend?” 

the other raising an eyebrow. “when did you ever disapprove? i don’t remember in between the countless times you told me that i was yours and i quote - yours only.” 

good point. 

“touché,” mark said, getting more serious then, “it wasn’t on me telling you, my friend asked me to keep a secret, so i did.” 

now it was on jaebeom to nod, he understood, it wouldn’t have been right if mark had told him. 

it wasn’t like he didn’t know it anyways, he saw the gazes they shot to each other, he knew how to touch without anyone noticing, he saw every little thing and then the airplane thing? c’mon it was super obvious that they’re head over heels for each other. 

but he felt the same with mark, maybe that’s why he had noticed it right from the start. 

he wasn’t exactly mad about not being told, he and mark had been a secret all the way too, only his best friend knowing about their late night sessions which mostly were more listening to music while having sex rather than composing new songs. but, seriously, zero shits given at that point. 

he felt hurt by the way jackson seemed kinda afraid of him knowing, as if he would have killed him - he had told him, this would only happen if jackson hurts jinyoung in any kind of way. 

“it’s okay, i get it.” both now sharing a smile, leaning in to press their lips into a kiss, not lasting long before partening again. 

“i’ll be taking a quick shower. you wanna join or rather wait?” jaebeom asked his boyfriend, a seductive smile on his lips but mark shook his head. “i’ve pretty much just got out of the shower before you texted.” 

just then jaebeom noticed, he saw the way mark’s skin wasn’t covered in a layer of the pale colour, making his porcelain complexions only more precious and angelic - it was the complete opposite to his inner self. 

it was hilarious how easy people were fooled by his quiet and pure looks, mark tuan really was a devious creature inside, teasing jaebeom, knowing just the right ways to use his little quirks and special likings against him. 

“i’ll wait for you, being, you know, all prepared for what to come?” he winked at him, giving him a toothy grin, the sharp canines showing, always having jaebeom wonder if the older wasn’t secretly a vampire or something. 

“mhm, i see. i’ll better hurry up then.” 

“you better,” he agreed, “jaebeom-ah.” the leader rolling his eyes. “don’t call me that”, he complained, lifting mark off his lap and placing him gently on the sheets. “i’m your hyung, i can call you whatever i want. can’t i, jaebeom-ah?” 

he loved the way it slipped from his tongue, sending vibrations down jaebeom’s spine. 

he would never admit it but the way mark treated him always got him weak to the point that he would beg for him to keep going. 

but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. 

“you better stop before i kick you out,” he threatened, leaving for the bathroom, leaving mark only smirking more. “sure, jaebeom-ah.” a series of rants left his lips, none of it being serious before the door fell shut and mark was left alone in the cozy hotel room. 

how came jaebeom’s hotel rooms always looked prettier than his own? the lightning always seemed to be more romantic, the huge curtains always having a prettier kind of blue, the sheets always being softer. 

maybe it was because mark kept telling himself so, coming up with all kinds of excuses to rather stay another night with the younger than alone. 

and jaebeom thought it was adorable, the way his hyung had those two sides, switching between being the most annoying human ever seen - even more annoying than yugyeom, even though jinyoung hadn’t approved of that yet - and the most adorable and sweet baby. 

the older got comfortable in the sheets, after he got his belongings out of his pockets. his phone, his headphones and the charger placed gently on the table next to the keycard for jaebeom’s and his own room - of course he had one, jaebeom being the old man he is would probably fall asleep before mark made his way to his hotel room. and since he couldn’t sleep in his own room - facing given reasons, just as the not as soft sheets as jaebeom’s - he would have to join jaebeom, knowing his boyfriend struggled with falling asleep after being woken up, they decided that mark should just have his own keycard. and again, zero shits given. 

mark lost his sweatpants as well, along with his shirt, rather wearing one of jaebeom’s, one of those with the collar falling right under his collarbones, the arms covering him down to his elbows and the hem reminding of a dress, ending mid thigh. 

as already mentioned, mark knew exactly the right way to impress his boyfriend over and over again. 

he got comfortable under the sheets, taking a few deep breaths, having his heart swell when he smelled jaebeom’s scent. 

dear lord, he could never stop drowning in the way he had this dark scent, manly, mixed with this far off touch of sweet, oh so sweet strawberries. 

he was in between falling asleep and being bright awake when the door opened again, exposing his boyfriend with nothing but a towel around his hips. “you hurried,” mark uttered, turning around to look at the younger, licking his lips at the sight. 

he sat up, just for jaebeom to come straight forward and press him down into the sheets again, kissing him rough and passionate. it was only one or two swift motions in which he lost the towel around his private parts and laid down on top of the older under the sheets. 

another quick move and mark had turned off the light, now being wrapped in nothing but darkness and jaebeom’s strong arms, his wide shoulders, his whole body. 

he really was a lucky guy to date him. but jaebeom was just as lucky, calling the older boy his boyfriend, both having such good dynamics, it got him dizzy. 

the way mark would be always some kind of safe haven to jaebeom, when he was mad or stressed or just felt overwhelmed, he knew he could hide in mark’s arm, not being judged for any destructive or mean thoughts he shared, then again mark tending to be rather quiet but showing his outgoing side a lot more around jaebeom, laughing a little louder, talking a little more. 

it was the little things both of them appreciated about each other, something others would take for granted. he couldn’t be more serious when he said that he loved mark with all his heart. 

“who allowed you to look that good”, jaebeom asked in between rough kisses, asking for permission to enter in between marks lips, quickly entangling their tongues in a slow dance when given. jaebeom loved this mark, the sleepy mark, too tired to stay up but still too much in a waken stage to fall asleep, his hair being messed up, his lips a bit puffy, his voice already dropping so deliciously low. 

if one thing about mark mesmerized jaebeom the most it definitely was his voice, how could a person look so pretty and soft and sound so fucking hot? 

“jaebeom,” mark tried to break their kiss again, softly brushing through the latters hair, giggling against his lips, “your hair. everything’s still wet, you’re- everything will be drenched, baby.” 

but he only got a smirk in reply, the other not giving any shits about the bed or the sheets or anything else than the growing want and need in his abdomen. 

but right as they were about to start to get into business, right when they sat up, mark raising his arms for jaebeom to undress him, that’s when they heard a weird sound. 

okay, it wasn’t exactly weird, they exactly knew what it was. 

it was jinyoung, the younger moaning. 

every now and then another groan would slip off his lips along with jackson’s name or any kind of sweet nothing. 

jaebeom’s face darkened the second he heard it, his aching boner definitely softening as the picture of jacksons - and he’s quoting mark here - giant dick fucking his best friend. not like jinyoung wasn’t cute and stuff but jaebeom couldn’t get off, still having this picture in mind - they were best friends after all. 

so he just fell into the sheets next to the slightly smaller male. “you should probably get some pants on, babe, i don’t think that we’ll be-” 

“yeah, you’re probably right.” mark could only giggle, the boy behaving a bit like a child who wouldn’t get promised candy. 

depending on what they would have done that night, well maybe he literally hadn’t got his ‘candy’. 

jaebeom was about to call their names through the wall but it was mark stopping him. “leave it, jaebeom,” he murmured, pulling him into a hug, “scold them afterwards. you wouldn’t want them to ruin it for us either, right?” 

“didn’t they just ruined it for us?” 

mark giggled, grabbing his phone and the headphones from the table, giving one to each of them before he turned on some videos on youtube. 

after what seemed like hours for jaebeom but was just the duration of two and a half videos the noises had disappeared. 

it got quiet in the room next to theirs, jaebeom now shooting an expecting glance to his boyfriend, after pulling the headphone out of his ear. 

compared to mark jaebeom loved cuddling, mark was usually the one rather get out of his boyfriend’s arms after sex, after coming down from their highs and sharing another few intimate kisses and thoughts, he really didn’t liked cuddling through the night too much, but therefore jaebeom hated just laying around and watch videos or even read. 

he indeed loved reading and books but he was so restless that he barely just sat down and read for hours - another proof that mark was a gift from heaven because he literally forced him to do it with him, his condition to give into cuddling. 

so the last two and a half videos were near torture for jaebeom, silently cursing the stamina of the couple next door. 

“you can,” mark approved, giggling a bit. 

“yah! when i said it’s okay for me i didn’t mean you could fuck him senseless now, you idiot,” the younger one sat up and screamed with his low and rather funny than intimidating voice - at least mark thought it was rather funny. 

he had experienced a mad jaebeom, he had heard his voice turning into a low growl. it made him shudder thinking back to their only really big and serious fight, mark never had seen jaebeom that mad again. 

there were other situations where he got mad at members, once when he and jinyoung had fought about how to place some stupid mats on the floor, but that was nothing comared to the level of mad mark had seen him. 

yet again, mad jaebeom was a sexy jaebeom. 

the answer jackson threw back however got mark cracking up into laughter. “you didn’t say i wasn’t allowed to.” 

“touché,” mark whispered, shedding tears of laughter at his boyfriend’s rather confused look, him trying to find a good answer but he admittingly lost this verbal fight. real quick. 

“fuck that, baby, come here now and let’s sleep.” mark was still giggling when his hands found their way around his boyfriends broad shoulders, kisses peppered along his cheeks, jaw and neck. “i’ll cuddle you for being that patient,” he said, still smirking. 

“you’re an idiot,” jaebeom replied with a roll of his eyes, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the boy in his arm. 

“shut up. you’re just as dumb as me.” another giggle. “but that’s why i love you, big idiot,” he whispered then, “ah, excuse me, my big idiot.” 

and with that said both of them drifted into a nice and cozy sleep, their arms tight around each other, only loosening a bit during the night, their legs entangled, their fingers intertwined. 

mark’s back pressed to jaebeom’s chest, the latter being just as in love with the way his beloved one smelled, how his scent would linger in his clothes and his room, how he would be in his thoughts every day all day.


End file.
